


Patient Number 404

by infjarts



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: ASPD, Amnesia, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Child Abuse, Depression, Dialogue-Only, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Divorce, Error Sans - Freeform, Errortale, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Past Sexual Assault, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sad, Schizophrenia, Sexual Assault, Undertale AU, aged-down characters, questionable treatments of mental illnesses, seriously though this is not a happy story, systematic mistreatment of victims of mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjarts/pseuds/infjarts
Summary: PATIENT NUMBER 404: Legal name unknown. PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES: Male skeleton monster. Unusual black bone color with blue streaks on his face.  Red eyes. Abnormal voice inflections. Poor eyesight. ILLNESS: Diagnosed with PTSD, schizophrenia, and trauma-induced anomalis pixelitis. Traumatic experience unknown, Patient 404 seems to have no memory of it or anything about his life before he was found wandering around city streets a few weeks before his arrival here at Marlowe Children's Mental Hospital.





	1. Day 1

"Hello. My name is Dr. Langston. What's yours?"

"i don't know."

"You don't know? Or you don't remember?"

"...i don't remember? i think? i... i don't know."

"Hmmmm... Alright. Do you have anything you want me to call you? I'll be seeing you three times a week, so it might be easier to have a name to go by."

"i... i don't know."

"Tell you what, before you come back on Wednesday, I want you to think of a name to call yourself. Something that fits you. Sound okay?"

"...i guess."

"Alright then! Now that that's settled, let's get into what we need to cover today. Your file says that you have had moments where you panic when your surroundings become overwhelming or when someone touches you, and you start seeing things that happened to you that you don't like. Is that true?"

"...yes."

"Can you tell me what those things are?"

"i don't think i want to."

"It might help you to talk about it."

"i don't think it will."

"But, you can try, can't you? I imagine it must be hard but I think you may feel better afterward."

"no... I don't want to."

"Maybe just a few things? You don't have to tell me everything-"

"I SAID NO!

"...

"oh... oh no... nononononononono i didn't mean to... HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

"What's going on in here? Dr. Lang...ston... oh no."

"i... i'm sorry! i didn't mean to-"

"You. Don't move. I NEED EMERGENCY PERSONELL IN ROOM 2847 IMMEDIATELY! DR. LANGSTON IS DEAD!"


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two new patients at the hospital.

"So. You're the kid with no name, huh?"

"..."

"You're a quiet one, arnt'cha? Well, it was rhetorical anyways. Everyone knows you're the kid who accidentally hung Dr. Langston. Heh! Just looking at ya, I wouldn't have thought you were capable. You're pretty small."

"..."

"Surprised they let you go without a punishment... woulda thought you'd get at least two weeks in The Hole for killing a doctor. Ah f*ck, I been talking so much, I haven't even introduced myself! Where are my manners? The boys call me Slingshot. And this is my buddy, Atlas. Speaking of names, we should probably come up with one for ya, huh?"

"...i guess."

"Most of us get our nicknames from stuff we pull off here, so usually we don't got one for a while. But you, you've already done a thing, haven't you?"

"...if you call me something like 'murder'..."

"Kid, rule number one here is 'don't threaten Slingshot.' But that's not what I was gonna say. Cuz it ain't like you meant to kill Dr. Langston, right? Yeah, you don't seem like that type."

"..."

"It was a mistake, right?"

"...yes."

"Well, 'Mistake' sounds a little dumb, so what about a simomin for that?"

"Slingshot I think it's called a synonym-"

"Shut up, Atlas, I know what I'm talking about. Anyways, a synonym for 'mistake' that doesn't sound lame. Atlas, help me out here!"

"Huh? Oh, well, let's see... blunder?"

"Say what?"

"Next. Accident?"

"You think I'll remember that?"

"Probably not. Miscalculation?"

"Are you f*cking serious."

"Of course not. Error?"

"HEY! I like that one! What do you say, kid?"

"...error?"

"Yeah! It's catchy, ain't it? I think it fits perfect!"

"...i guess?"

"Cool, we'll go with 'Error.' Ah, sh*t, is that the bell already? Dammit, I have Dr. Bolton in a few minutes. Hope I can survive the boredom. Atlas, meet me at the usual spot afterwards. Anyways, see ya, Error!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Slingshot and Atlas. These two are... interesting. Expect to see more of them later.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah another fic that's also on Wattpad. Let's see how it does here. No shipping, they're legit kids.


End file.
